Aang
|-|Aang= |-|Avatar State= Summary Aang was a male Air Nomad and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he later emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-A, likely 8-C | High 8-C to High 7-C normally. Likely 7-B with energybending. Name: Aang Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender Gender: Male Age: 112 (biologically 12) in Avatar: The Last Airbender, 113-114 (biologically 13-14) in The Promise trilogy, 114-115 (biologically 14-15) in The Search trilogy, 166 at death (biologically 66) Classification: Human Airbender, Avatar, Monk, Airbending instructor, Air Nomad culture teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled acrobat, Airbending, Flight, Waterbending (Any phase of water), Earthbending (Any phase of earth), Possibly Metal Manipulation, Firebending, Lightning redirection, Healing, Energybending (Able to manipulate another person's life energy to impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending), Astral projection (Able to go to the Spirit World in this state), Divine Union (Able to unite with spirits). Attack Potency: At least Wall level with airbending (Can send people flying several meters, can defeat regular benders with low difficulty) | At least Wall level with airbending and waterbending, likely Building level+ with earthbending | At least Small Building level 'with airbending (Can match Combustion Man's explosions), likely '''Building level+ '(Can put a decent fight with Ozai, though he was losing before he got into the Avatar state, his firebending is this strong) | '''Large Building level+ (Far stronger than Ozai) to Large Town level normally (Via power-scaling from Avatar Kyoshi's island separation feat), likely City level with energybending (Via power-scaling from Korra's feat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Should be comparable to Korra) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions | Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Should not be any slower compared to Zuko) | At least Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Far superior to Ozai) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a rock bigger than himself, 1,300 lbs given the dimensions) | Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ+ with airbending | At least Class KJ+ with airbending, likely Class MJ with earthbending | At least Class MJ, likely Class GJ | Class GJ to Class TJ+ Durability: Wall level '''| '''Wall level. Room level '''with Earth shields | At least '''Small Building level, likely Large Building level '''with Earth shields (Was able to tank hits from Ozai, though with some difficulty) | At least '''Large Building level+ with shield (Tanked several large building busters without any trouble), potentially higher Stamina: High Range: A few dozen meters Standard Equipment: Glider Staff and Appa (his air-bison) Intelligence: Knowledgeable in World History and cultures. He has learned the bending of each element very quickly. | Has the combined knowledge of all of the past Avatars. Weaknesses: Is a pacifist by nature, He refuses to take a life and is often overly forgiving unless friends' lives are endangered, While he greatly surpasses most benders he still has their limits he needs earth to earth bend and water to water bend, The solar eclipse disables his fire bending and the lunar eclipse disable his water bending, He has not learned to metal bend and must perform martial arts to bend material. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Scooter:' Aang can create and ride a ball of air with his air bending. *'Water Whip:' Aang can create water whips by water bending, and secluding his arms in water. *'Seismic Sense:' After being taught this by Toph, Aang is able to sense all movement on the ground allowing for a radar of sorts. *'Earth Armor:' This technique allows Aang to coat his entire body (excluding his eyes) in a layer of earthly armor, and can even do it with crystal. *'Avatar State:' Aang taps into the cycle of reincarnation, and gains the accumulated knowledge, skill and experience of countless previous lifetimes in addition to a dramatic increase in skill and knowledge it dramatically augments the power of his bending, allowing him to perform feats of power that would require multiple master level bender to replicate. However if he's killed in this state, the cycle of reincarnation is permanently broken. *'Air Shield:' In his Avatar state, he can conjure an omnidirectional sphere of condensed air. This air shield protects him from melee attacks as well as elemental attacks. It also levitates Aang and allows him to fly at high speeds. Key: Base Season 1 | Base Season 2 | Base Season 3 | Avatar State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parents Category:Glass Cannons Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7